Anavashra (SmoothB)
The Defenders of Humanity In the time before the Gaelic and Hindu culture split, Indra a lord above spirits, protector of man, and lord of weather committed a great sin. He killed a Brahman, an important religious figure for all Hindu people. This great sin caused the powerful spirit of Brahmanicide to chase after Indra who did all he could to escape, but in the end he was caught. Thereafter he was to commit penance for this terrible sin, one that would last eternity. Thus Indra gathered the warrior spirits that dwelled in the paradise of after-life, Svarga, and asked them to assist him. He was to defend humanity against the kindred, for their beast could cause much harm to the mortal kind. With this charge Indra went to the powerful life giving spirit of Anu, which received much worship among the Gaelic people. He asked her for assistance to create a vampire who would help keep humanity safe from its own kind. Anu, decided to assist Indra in his penance and they embraced a mortal whom took the name Anavashra upon his embrace. Anavashra was an insightful philosopher whom was on the path of enlightenment. Indra came to him and offered to guide him to a higher state of being, even offering hints to the mysteries of golconda. After much reflection Anavashra agreed, and became the first of this bloodline. Ever since he has silently watched mankind and kindred to make sure those whom have fallen to the beast are culled. Becoming an Anavashra is no small task, and none have ever offered to become an Avus. Their powerful magic of Vajra comes from their spirit patron in the celestial paradise guarded by Indra. Only those whom have an ancestor among the mighty warriors in Svarga can join this bloodline, even if embraced by an Anavashra. Before embracing a mortal many Anavashra will trace his lineage or even do mystic rites to determine if he can become a true Anavashra. Many Kindred outside of the Anavashra assist them in their mission, including the rare Kindred who has attained golconda. They have a powerful philosophy that can help a vampire retain a strong connection to his humanity, and often are willing to assist as spiritual counselors. They do not advertise this service though, as the Lancea Sanctum claims that is their role. In modern times, the Anavashra watch over cities as guardians of the non aware inhabitants. In some domains they are welcomes as enforcers, sheriffs, or even protectors of the masquerade. In others that the Lancea Sanctum has a good hold on, they are outcasts whom are accused of breaking traditions or branded heretics. Thus many Anavashra try to remain elusive and mysterious. Bloodline: Anavashra Parent Clan: Gangrel Nicknames: Guardians, The Celestials, Weather Witches Covenant: Many of the Anavashra can find a good ear in the Carthian movement, and often take places in its political structure. They find that the large attraction of neonates allows them to counsel them on wiser courses of action so as to keep in touch with what little humanity they have left. The Invictus on occasion has been known to take in an Anavashra. Despite the fact that on occasion they run against the grain especially against some elders, they have uses even the Invictus cannot deny. Their ability to influence mortals, and undercut opposing factions influence among mortals makes them amazingly useful. In fact if the local Invictus truly understand their utility, they may find themselves working directly for the prince. Anavashra do not mind joining the Invictus as it often lets them pursue the Sherrif position, which allows much freedom to pursue their own agenda. The Circle of the Crone has a certain appeal to many Anavashra who wish to remain in seclusion. They often make their own coteries where they worship Anu, over Indra while taking in the beliefs of the circle and of their own. In fact the Circle of the Crone’s beliefs largely are the same as Anavashra except for a few notable exceptions. The Ordo Dracul rarely takes an Anavashra in, but it has been known to happen. Sometimes they are intrigued by their mysterious powers, or at other times they may have noticed the incredible calm of them when resisting frenzy. These amazing abilities make the Ordo Dracul to consider this bloodline a curiosity, but one worthy of study. Appearance: The Anavashra originally were Irish and Hindu, but over the centuries many races have intermingled making them come from any sort of mixed origin. Each Anavashra has his own path, and own unique style. No one Anavashra is like another, except in ideals and cause. Havens: These elusive figures maintain havens in the most dangerous parts of largely populated areas so they can be closer to the pulse of action in the city. If they are in a hostile domain they may have several havens, and even one out of town in case it gets too hot. Sometimes they even gain a powerful patron who can extend his protection to the Anavashra giving them a more central, but safer haven. Character Creation: Many Anavashra have a powerful will, and this is often reflected in their resolve. They tend to be extremely philosophical, enough to even argue reliably against a Mekhet philosopher, making a high academics likely. In their second life they often pursue occult phenomena and extend the power of their own magic. Many will learn the ritual magic of Vajra. They do not neglect other social skills such as persuasion, which can help them in hostile domains. Also investigation is a favorite when they are pursuing a heinous enemy of mankind. Many of them also possess a great deal of common sense. All Anavashra are embraced directly as Anavashra, and start out with blood potency two. Their spiritual ties are extremely pervasive. Bloodline Disciplines: Animalism, Protean, Resilience, and Vajra. Weakness: All anavashra gain the derangement of multiple personalities, as the spirit of their ancestor becomes one with them. This has been known to be both a help, and a hindrance… Without the spirit they have no Vajra. Organization: There is no strong organization in the Anavashra. They are a loosely based bloodline that only shares ideals. Many different methods of operation are used, but all have the same goal of protecting man. Concepts: Mysterious wanderer, Weather Witch, Watchful Guardian, the Mystic Enforcer, Uncouth Foreigner, and the Enigmatic Benefactor.